I am a Rock
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: MagnaPixiemon: The long awaited end to my Mishiro Songfic Trilogy! Mimi breaks up with Izzy and now Izzy tells of the feelings he has now that she's gone. Please Read and Review!!!


****

A/N: MagnaPixiemon: After a looooooooooooong awaited time by Mishiro fans, the last and final addition to my Mishiro Songfic Trilogy!!!

Pixiemon: Only one person really asked for it you know.

MagnaPixiemon: So I exaggerated a little! And I was just about to get to that Pixiemon. This fic is dedicated to: Seiitsu for sticking with my trilogy so far and giving me good reviews! Here's the fic you asked for! Its taken in Izzy's POV this time though… MagnaAngemon? Disclaimer, please!

MagnaAngemon: MagnaPixiemon owns absolutely nothing. He does not own the song, I am a Rock. It is owned by one of his favorite songwriters, Simon and Garfunkel. All right Simon for getting in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame! This fic however, is MagnaPixiemon's. his lawyers are ready to sue you for Copyright infringement if you use this, He also doesn't own Digimon or any of its respective characters. Thank you for your time, and patience. Now for your feature presentation…

On a winter's day  
In a deep and dark December,  
I am alone  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly-fallen, silent shroud of snow.

I am a Rock.  
I am an Island.

I sat on my bed next to my window. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I was happy. Now I gaze at the snow gathering on the streets below the apartment I live in. I'm alone. The one I love left me. Just a month after she returned from America. How she could do that when we promised to be together. She caused me to draw in on myself. 'Why?' I ask her in my prayers, 'Why did you leave? Do you know what you have caused me to become?'**  
  
I've built walls, a fortress deep and mighty  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need for friendship,  
Friendship causes pain  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.**

I am a Rock.  
I am an Island.

She caused me to build up walls around my feelings. To become as hard as a rock. To become as secluded as an island. My friends come to see me and try to cheer me up. But whenever I see them, it just reminds of her… Especially when he comes… The one that took her away. He was my friend. They all were! But I've just realized that having a friend causes pain… I thought he would be my friend forever. But he caused me the most pain anyone could ever have. They laugh at jokes that they tell me in hopes of cheering me up. I can see the bonds between some of them. And I hate them for it. It reminds me of myself and Mimi. I wish they would leave me alone in peace.

  
Don't talk of love  
Well, I've heard the words before.  
They're sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved, I never would have cried.

I am a Rock.  
I am an Island.

When they leave, it stirs the feelings of love I once had. I try not to disturb them. They lie inside me, eating at myself. I wish I hadn't loved. If I had never loved, I never would have cried. I never would have felt this pain inside me.   
  
I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me.  
I am shielded in my armor.  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb,  
I touch no one and no one touches me.

I read my books over and over again. I make poetry. I count on them to protect me from the feelings inside of me. You could say, they are armor shielding me from the agony deep inside of me. I hide in my room. No one comes there. Even my once-friends stand outside the door. They try to get in, but I'm safe there. I touch no one and no one touches me.

  
I am a Rock.  
I am an Island.  
And a Rock feels no pain,  
And an Island never cries.

My rock-hard defense lives. Though I wish it would go away. But I also wish it wouldn't. As long as its there, I can't feel any pain. My seclusion is the same. I wish I could join others, but I also don't. Islands never cry, and if I stay secluded, I'll have no reason to cry…

****

MagnaPixiemon: * sniff * Wasn't that great?

Pixiemon: Awwwwwww…. Stop your fake sympathy! It wasn't any good. You didn't even tell them who the Him was! 

MagnaPixiemon: That's the point! They're own imaginations will tell them who it was!

Pixiemon: Hmmm… For once you have a good idea! This fic might actually get a review!

MagnaPixiemon: …

MagnaAngemon: Errrrrm… Since they're fighting I'll just tell you to Review instead of MagnaPixiemon. * Ahem * Please review this fic as it will make MagnaPixiemon very happy. And if have you any requests for more song-fic trilogies besides those MagnaPixiemon strongly dislikes (And that's only Yoai and Yuri) please tell him in your review. Thank you. And don't forget to review.


End file.
